Blame It All On Me
by LoveVilla
Summary: What happened when someone broke the school's statue & the prom is on Friday! Everyone will be banned from going to the prom if someone don't say it's them! Gabriella took the blame. What's gonna happen now? Will Gabriella get her first perfect prom? TxG


Tonight was the prom night. Instead of dancing and having fun with my friends and best friend who I like, well love, I have to sit in my bedroom, doing nothing but staring at the wall... I was banned to go to the prom for doing something I didn't do... So basically, I took the blame for someone else.

I thought back to when Mrs. Darbus found out about the broken statue. Everyone was called to the auditorium for a emergency meeting/assembly.

"_Someone has broken the school's statue." Mrs. Darbus said. "As all of you know, the prom is two more days. If the person who broke it doesn't show up either today or tomorrow, everyone is NOT going to the prom." She announced._

I knew the person who did it all along. Since he – whops – I mean the person who did it doesn't show up, I'll have to to be the one. Otherwise, I wont be fair for everyone else, and for me? My life is a complete disaster so who cares? I thought back to when I was at Mrs. Darbus room, tell her that I was the one who did it...

_I stood in front of the door unsure if I really want to do it or not. I took and deep breath and opened the door. "Mrs. Darbus?" I asked softly._

"_Yes, Ms. Montez?" She answered back._

"_I..." I started. I bit my bottom lip and took a very deep breath. "I was the one who broke the statue!" I spatted it out._

_Mrs. Darbus froze and glared at me."You? I always knew you're not as innocent as you look..." She mumbled. "Principle office, NOW!" She shouted at me and she pointed out the door._

I sighed. It's a friday night and I have _nothing _to do. A tear drop ran down my face. Followed by another, and another, and another... I had a little flash back of what happened when everyone knew/thought I was the one who did it...

"_That's her! She's the one who broke the statue..." A girl whispered to another girl, but suddenly, everyone heard her and everyone started whispering... I sighed and rolled my eyes. I kept on walking and walked faster and faster as I felt more pair of eyes were on me..._

Suddenly, I heard the front door rang(is it right? I cant remember what you call the thing that you press and it makes a sound. Buzzer or something) ran down the stairs. I saw Troy standing there, on my front step. "Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the prom?" I asked him as I opened the door.

"Well, what's the point? My best friend isn't there." He walked in and sat on the stairs. I followed and sat beside him. Silence took over... "Gabi, I'm sorry..." He broke the silence. "You shouldn't have took the blame for me."

"I didn't have anyone to go with anyways, so it's ok." I mumbled as another tear ran down my face. He slowly cupped my face and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. I stared into his ocean blue eyes and closed my eyes. I can fell that his lips and mine were only a few centimeters apart... Suddenly my front door swung open and I heard a loud music which made me opened my eyes. I groaned...

I saw the gang at my doorstep. "Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?" I asked the same question.

"Well, you're not going to the prom so it's coming to you!" Sharpay said. I just smiled, my friends are the best friends ever!

We went inside and start dancing, talking and eating. Suddenly, ding-dong! Someone was at the door. I went to opened it and saw the cheerleaders and other people from school. "So this is where the party is, right?" One of the cheerleader asked and my grin got wider. More people came until my house was packed with almost everyone at East High.

After the party, I went to find Troy. "Hey Troy..." I said as I walked closer to him. He just turned around and smiled. "Thanks for everything..." I whispered.

"No prob." He answered and looked at me. We started at each other...Slowly, I start leaning in and felt he was too. Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine and sparks ran through my entire body. I knew there was something special...

_**Author's Note:**_ So there it is. Not so great but it's... ok, I guess... I was based on a Disney Channel series called _Lizze Mcguire, _quite old but I still like to watch it!I wrote it on my iPhone so it kind of sucks. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
